Escape From Reality
by Crazy4Carlisle
Summary: Esme comfort's Carlisle on their vacation when he is worrying about Edward. They take their minds off their troubles by focusing on their sexuality and intense love for each other. Rated M for sex and some dirty talk.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong Stephanie Meyer**_

_**A/N: WARNING- This get's a bit sexual between the vampire couple in it, so if you don't like, don't read!**_

Carlisle stared blankly as the reflection of the sunset glimmered off the cool gently waves of the ocean. He was sitting on the soft, white sand of Isle Esme, in front of their beach house. Palm trees that surrounded him moved with the breeze. The soft current of the water was nearly reaching his pale, bare feet that were shimmering from the light of the setting sun.

The Cullen family was split up at the moment. Rosalie and Emmett were in Paris for vacation. Alice and Jasper were gone to seek information about Alice's human family. Edward was the one Carlisle was worrying about. He was currently in South America. He needed to be alone for awhile. Before he left, he was in a tragic state. He rarely ever came out of his room and when he did, the atmosphere became darkened and miserable. Only a few short months ago, Edward came to the decision to leave his soul mate, Bella, in the hopes that she would make a better life for herself. He always knew that she could never be a part of his world but he finally acknowledged it when Jasper tried to attack her at the birthday party that the Cullens threw for her. When all the Cullen "kids" went their separate ways, Carlisle and Esme decided that they needed a little break from reality and left for Isle Esme. It was the island Carlisle had bought for Esme; the island that they spent their first honeymoon on.

Carlisle thought about his first son. He knew that Edward had never been truly happy before Bella. He had been alone for decades and living in a house with three perfectly matched couples did not make it any easier on him. Now that she was gone, he was alone again. Carlisle closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sound of the waves.

Esme was inside and had just gotten dressed when she spotted Carlisle through the window, sitting on the beach, staring at the waves. She could automatically tell that something was troubling him. She headed out the back door and treaded through the sand towards him at a human pace. She was wearing a sleeveless, full length beach dress. The orange lighting complimented the golden design of the fabric. As she stepped into the light, her skin shimmered. Her hair was wavy and reached her mid back.

She reached where he was sitting. He did not turn around; he already knew she was there. Esme sat on the beach close to him, gently placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed his arm soothingly. She knew who he was thinking about. She said softly,

"he'll come around eventually Carlisle, he just needs some time."

Carlisle finally turned and looked at her. He thought about this and said,

"I like to think that, yet I still cannot stop wanting to see how he is doing. I often get the feeling that he thought that we wanted him to leave. I never would have asked him to leave us. I wish I could have told him that before he left."

"Carlisle, he knows in his heart that we love him and eventually he will respond to that. It is only natural that you should worry about him."

"I suppose your right."

They did not talk for a few minutes. Esme was remembering another time when Edward had left them. This was when he decided to rebel against their "vegetarian" way of life and began to only drink the blood of killers and criminals. Edward later discovered the emotional impact this had on him (especially because he could read their minds) and after years of worrying, he came back.

"Do you remember the last time Edward left?" Esme asked.

"Of course" Carlisle replied faintly.

"And do you remember what I told you?"

Carlisle smiled slightly and replied, "you told me that worry never robs tomorrow of its sorrow, it only saps today of its joy."

"Exactly" Esme said, playfully nudging him. "So why don't you let go of the things that you don't have control of and focus on what's right in front of you?

Carlisle laughed and asked, "Oh really, like what?"

Esme took hold of Carlisle's hand and pressed her face to his palm gently. Then she placed his hand over her unbeating heart and whispered, "like this" before she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Carlisle stared at her radiant beauty.

"Do you remember our first time here? We could barely make it through the front door." Esme recalled jokingly.

"I couldn't help myself; you looked so stunning in your wedding dress." Carlisle laughed, "I nearly came close to making love to you right on the front porch."

They both laughed. Esme leaned against his hard chest.

"What else do you remember?" she asked as she stared at the ocean.

"I remember your smile and the orchid in your hair." Carlisle said while stroking the place where her flower had been. "You left your hair untied, like the way it is now."

Esme turned her head to face him and raised one perfect eyebrow. "You really remember all that?"

"I remember more than you think." Carlisle said, smiling.

Esme smirked and said, "Well then, I assume you remember what that night was like?"

"I think I might." Carlisle replied before kissing her on the lips.

They continued kissing passionately. Carlisle then jumped to his feet, scooped her up in his arms and bolted inside. Esme was giggling with surprise.

When they reached the bedroom, Carlisle put her down and whispered,

"Just like our first night."

They fell on the bed. Carlisle could feel the heat of the moment overtake him. Esme moaned as he was kissing her neck. They paused as Esme slid his shirt off of his perfectly chiselled torso. He cupped her breast firmly in his hand and pulled off her sleeveless dress.

Carlisle couldn't take it any longer; he took off his swimming shorts and removed Esme's underwear as he pushed in. Esme could feel her heart beat increase and she gasped. Her body begged for more and she squeezed his shoulder. Carlisle positioned her body further upward and started to increase the pace. Their lips collided with each other forcefully as Esme gripped a handful of Carlisle's blonde hair. They continued for hours, never losing their breath or growing tired due to their inhuman abilities.

In the morning, they lay in bed close to each other. All Carlisle could think about was how lucky he was to have someone like Esme. He knew that she would always be there for him. Meanwhile, Esme was thinking the same thing, no matter how worrisome times could be; they could always deal with it together.

They lay like that all day, prolonging their perfect time spent on Isle Esme, away from their problems; away from reality.

_**Thanks for reading I know it was a little mushy at times, but that's the way I picture Carlisle and Esme's relationship. (Please review if you have any comments). **_


End file.
